


Who Spiked the Punch?

by SecretLeePsycho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Don't Underestimate Tanaka and Noya's Ability to Cause Chaos, Drunk kiss, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Laughter, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Teasing, holiday party, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeePsycho/pseuds/SecretLeePsycho
Summary: "You stepped under the mistletoe, you have to kiss! It's bad luck if you don't."Faces scrunching up in displeasure, the two raised their fuzzy gazes to the net above them and then shook their heads in denial as they turned their unfocused eyes on each other."Not gonna happen, I don't believe in bad luck." Daichi retorted, turning back to his underclassmen with a grin."Yeah, nice try." Sugawara added, sticking his tongue out and leaning forward to blow a sloppy raspberry in their direction."No way, you have to! You're gonna risk us going to nationals? After everything we've been through, you're gonna curse us?!"Daichi and Sugawara faltered at that, smirks shifting to grimaces as their foggy brains tried to comprehend this information and turning to one another with wary concern.**************************************************It's that time of the year and the Karasuno Volleyball Club is having their annual holiday party! Nothing can ever go as planned though, and chaos breaks out because someone spiked the punch! Secret Santa gift exchange, yelling, mistletoe, and a night the guys won't soon forget- Unless they were too drunk to remember!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Who Spiked the Punch?

"Wow, look at all the lights! Oh and there's a bunch of garland! Oh oh, and look at all of the decorations, it's sooo awesome!" Hinata cried, eyes glittering childlike excitement with arms full of a wrapped gift anda and a tray of cookies as he ran into the gymnasium, gaping at all the Christmas Décor.

What usually served as their place of practice was currently turned into a festive wonderland. Even the volleyball net had been left up and wrapped in strands of colorful twinkling lights, paper snowflakes hanging from the second floor, and fluttering about as the cold air from outside swirled in. Set up against the wall and waiting to be filled with food and gifts, tables covered in glittering green and red cloths were adorned with decorative paper snowmen. As the Karasuno volleyball players filtered in through the gym doors, balloons rolled lazily about the floor and reflected the many other strands of lights wrapped around railings and even the basketball hoops, a mistletoe hanging beneath both baskets as festive Christmas music brought the whole scene together.

"Wow," Daichi said awed, looking around as he too walked in with a covered dish and a wrapped gift under his arm. The captain wore a cheery red Santa hat in place of his usual winter ear warmer, and he kicked his shoes off at the door as he made way inside. "Kiyoko really outdid herself this year, it looks great in here."

"Don't forget Yachi, she's been gathering stuff since we told her at the beginning of the month." Sugawara laughed, slipping his socked feet out of his shoes with the others and tugging off his snowflake covered blue scarf.

"Yeah, she was really excited about the snowflakes, I saw her cutting them out during lunch today, it was really cool." Yamaguchi offered admiringly, a meek smile on his freckled face as he and Tsukishima made their way toward the tables to set down their gifts and various dishes.

"It does look really nice, we'll have to make sure to thank them when they get here." Asahi agreed, a large wonderous smile on his face as he added his things to the table and looked around at all the stuff that wasn't usually there.

The door to the gymnasium had just fallen shut when suddenly there was a loud bang and it was kicked noisily open, Asahi yelping and knocking into Narita who scrambled to catch his stack of paper plates before they scattered across the floor.

"DA PARDAY HASH AWWIVED!" Tanaka announced with difficulty, carrying a large water cooler filled with punch and a gift bag hanging from his teeth as he waddled awkwardly inside, and somehow managed to kick his shoes off before toting his load over to the tables.

"You better not have started without us!" Nishinoya added just as noisy, his body was nearly hidden behind a second water cooler filled to the brim, a gift bag sitting precariously atop it and sliding off as he stopped to toe out of his boots.

"Oi!"

Hand flashing out, Kageyama nearly dropped his bowl of cheese balls as he caught the bag before it hit the ground, his own small boxed gift jumping in his grasp before he caught that too.

"Nice reflexes! Toss that on the gift table for me." Noya laughed loudly, shuffling over to Tanaka and dropping the cooler not so gently beside the other one, the rest of the dishes clattering beside them.

"Take it, easy guys, you're gonna bring the whole place down." Suga scolded, shaking his head wide-eyed as he observed the ridiculous duo's antics.

"Seriously you two, if you ruin the party again this year, you're not only cleaning the place up by yourselves, you're doing flying laps after practice for the rest of the season." Daichi warned, a dark scowl in place his arms crossed over his chest as he stared the two second years down.

Gulping, Tanaka waved his hands frantically and shook his head.

"No worries, Boss, we're on our best behavior!" He assured as Noya folded his arms behind his head and muttered; "You light a firecracker indoors one time, and no one ever lets it go. Come on Daichi, were older and wiser now, give us a chance!"

"It's because I gave you a chance, that I'm worried…" Daichi muttered, letting out a sigh as everyone wandered about, taking off their winter gear and adding their food and gifts to the tables.

Laughing lightly, Asahi rubbed the back of his head as he looked to his fellow third years.

"Last year they oversaw the games, I think that may have been the problem… This time all they had to do was bring drinks, that's pretty hard to mess up, right?"

Still unconvinced, Daichi gave a disapproving hum and an annoyed frown.

"I'm sure they could find a way… Ahem, anyway." The captain said dismissively, then donned a smile as he raised his voice and the rest of the players finished setting their stuff down. "Everyone help yourself to food and drinks, we'll open gifts and play some games after. You've all worked hard and deserve this break, take this time to relax and celebrate the holidays with your teammates." He said proudly.

Grinning, Sugawara slapped Daichi on the back and threw a fist into the air.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The rest of the boys echoed most smiling widely and everyone swarming the table filled with the many snacks and desserts everyone brought.

A half-hour later a good portion of the punch and food was already gone, spirits high and joyful laughter floating through the gym along with Jingle Bells in the background. So far, the guys were getting along well enough, even Tsukishima and Kageyama seemed to be tolerating their peers more than usual. Sitting in one of the many folded chairs placed around the court, Daichi took another big sip from his cup of super sweet punch and gave a contented sigh. He didn't know the last time he had felt this relaxed.

"Daaaichi… We have something for you." Sugawara whispered, he and Asahi approaching him from behind, the taller boy holding something behind his back as the other grinned impishly and carried his own cup of punch.

Smirking back at his friends and shaking his head, Daichi leaned back on his chair as he gestured at them with his half-empty cup.

"I knew you two were being too quiet, what are you up to?"

Snickering, they looked between each other and then back at their Captain.

"Nothing sinister, don't look at us like that!" Sugawara said, nudging Asahi as the other boy chuckled. "Purely seasonal fun."

"Right, fun…" Daichi replied skeptically, rolling his eyes but still smiling. "Get on with it then, I can tell your dying to show me whatever it is you have."

Snickering between themselves for a few more seconds, the two-third years wandered closer before the silver-haired setter gave the ace the go-ahead.

"Well, you already had the hat… So, we got you the rest of the outfit." Asahi explained, revealing a velvety red jacket and pants with fluffy white cuffs to match the Santa hat the captain already wore.

Groaning and shaking his head, Daichi couldn't help but laugh.

"No way, I'm not wearing that, get out of here." He said, waving them away and taking another sip from his cup.

"You have to, where's your Christmas spirit?" Suga complained loudly, dropping himself onto the brunette's knee and punching him in the chest with his free hand.

"Ow- Why do I have to? Why can't one of you do it? Get off, you're crushing my leg, Suga. "Daichi complained, still laughing as he tried to shove the smaller player off of him.

"You fill the role best, not to mention the suit will only fit you. Suga won't fill it out and I'm too tall, it has to be you." Asahi insisted, chuckling as Suga fought off Daichi's hands and continued to beat him into submission.

"Ouch, OUCH- Suga-" Giving a huff, the captain downed the contents of his cup and then grabbing Suga's from him stood up and dumped the setter onto the floor.

"Alright, give me the damn thing, you're lucky I'm in such a good mood." He laughed as he smirked at Sugawara and finished off the punch in his cup too.

Yelping, the setter got to his feet laughing and dusted his pants off.

"That was mine, you pig!"

"You can get us more while I change, give it here, Asahi."

Pushing the cups into Suga's hands, Daichi accepted the costume from the other boy who was tearing up as he laughed and began to slip the pants on over his jeans. When all was said and done, Daichi dressed from head to toe in Santa scarlet, the rest of the team was summoned to pull up a chair and gather in a circle for presents to be passed out.

"Oh, Daichi-san is Santa Claus! Hey- but where's your beard?" Hinata asked as he plopped down on his chair, speaking around a mouthful of sugar cookies, a plate of sweets in one hand, and a drink in the other.

"It's not too late, I can go find one…" Suga offered, turning to head to the door and then snickering deviously as Daichi caught him by the collar and tugged him back.

"Oh no you don't, give me my cup and sit down. This Santa doesn't need a beard, Hinata, use your imagination." The captain told him, the rest of the team laughing as he took another sip of his drink and headed to the table to pick up one of the gifts.

When everyone was settled and munching on treats as they enjoyed punch, Daichi read out the name on the first gift.

"Alright, this one is for… Ennoshita, here you go. We'll take turns opening each gift, then your Secret Santa will say who they are, easy enough?"

Nodding in agreement, the group of boys turned their attention to the second year to see what he got. Accepting the small red gift bag with curiosity, Ennoshita took a sip of his punch as he nodded his thanks to Daichi and set it on his lap.

"Hmm, it has some weight to it… Let's see…"

Pulling out a handful of crinkly white tissue paper, he reached in and withdrew a small black container and furrowed his brow as he read the label.

"Infinity strong hold… Hair gel?" Reaching back in and pulling out another container, Ennoshita blinked incredulously and shook his head. "And a jar of styling wax… Thanks?" He asked more than said, eyes shifting around to see who the gift was from.

"You're welcome, man! I thought it would help boost your confidence for when you become captain next year, you know, try out a sick new do! That's the same stuff Tanaka's big sis gave me when I first started spiking my hair. You gotta be careful how much you use though, I put way too much in once and it stayed like that for two weeks, water bounced right off!" Noya laughed loudly, tipping back in his chair, and sloshing his drink about as Ennoshita grimaced.

"Who says I agreed to be the next captain?" He asked, shaking his head, and dropping the products back in the gift bag before kicking it under his chair.

"Come on, quit messing around! Who else would it be? You're the best one to take Daichi-san's place when the third years leave, time to man up!" Tanaka bellowed, chugging the contents of his cup, and letting out a loud belch.

"Talking about us like we're already gone, glad to know everyone's so eager for us to leave." Sugawara complained, folding an arm behind his head with a pout as he leaned back and sipped from his drink.

"Like they won't even miss us." Daichi agreed, shaking his head with a grin as he went back to the table to grab another gift.

"Please don't leave, you can't put me in charge of this circus, I'm not cut out for it." Ennoshita sighed heavily, grasping his cup in both hands, and staring down into it as the third years chuckled at his misfortune.

Picking up a flat square present, Daichi strode through the circle of chairs and delivered the next Secret Santa.

"Sorry, Chikara, it's best to accept your fate with dignity. Here you go, Tadashi, you're next."

Perking at the mention of his name and giving a little hiccup, Yamaguchi donned a shy smile and scratched at the bridge of his nose as he set his cup at his feet and straightened in his chair.

"Oho me? I didn't expect to go second..." He murmured, taking the thin gift, and then admiring the small cartoon dogs all over the wrapping paper before flipping it over. Slipping his thumb beneath the tape, he tore back the paper to reveal a puppy themed calendar and gave a pleased chuckle as he held it up. "It's a dog calendar, is this from you Hinata?"

"Not just any dogs, puppies with hats, Yamaguchi! There's a pug with a cowboy hat in there, did you see it?" The redhead exclaimed happily, jumping to his feet, and almost knocking Kageyama's cup out of his hand in the process.

"Oi, watch it, Dumbass!"

Grinning as he looked over the months on the back, Yamaguchi lit up with equal excitement as he pointed to one of the pictures.

"November has a poodle with a pirate hat, that's my birth month." He chuckled happily, then looked up with a please smile. "Thanks, Hinata."

Finishing the punch in his cup, the other first-year bubbled with laughter, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up with a red mustache smile in return.

"You're welcome!"

Moving onto the next person, Nishinoya stomped his socked feet on the wooden floor in excitement.

"I'm getting pumped, who's next?"

Appearing with a green striped gift bag, Daichi approached Tsukishima from behind and reached over his shoulder to set the gift in his lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, let's hope it's not coal." Daichi chuckled, sipping from his cup, and looking away nonchalantly as the first year gave a peevish grunt and stared apathetically at the bag.

"Don't just stare at it, see what's inside!" Noya yelled impatiently, earning a glare from the tall first-year sitting beside him.

"I'm sitting right next to you; you don't have to yell. Why do you care what I get, anyway?" He asked, although to prevent further lecturing, he did begin to pull out the tissue paper that concealed the gift inside.

"Well, that's a dumb question, who doesn't like to see people open gifts? It's not as fun as getting a present, but don't you feel good when you see someone else get something cool?"

"Not really." Tsukishima muttered, then reaching into the bag, withdrew a bottle of something and deadpanned.

"Vitamins for a child." He said flatly, blinking slowly as only his eyes moved around the circle of players, seeking out the person responsible.

"For picky eaters!" Sugawara explained, taking a drink from his cup as he leaned forward and pointed at the bottle. "You know since you're never eating enough at lunch. You won't bulk up if you don't make sure you get all of the nutrients you need; those should help compensate."

"What are you, my Mother? I'm capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

Disregarding the sarcasm, Suga gave him a wink and leaned back in his chair once more.

"You're welcome."

Bristling with irritation as the group of guys enjoyed a laugh, Tsukishima rolled his eyes before depositing the bottle into the bag once more and dropping it on the floor beside his chair. Finishing his drink and standing to get more, Tanaka grinned at the blond and scoffed.

"Quit your whining, you're lucky you got Suga! I might have given you a knuckle sandwich, teach that smart mouth a lesson!"

"You think you could reach that high?" Tsukishima retorted, casually sipping from his drink but there was a clear snarky glint in his eyes.

Face flaring red, the second-year stomped toward his underclassman only to have Santa Daichi step in front of him and push a gold-wrapped box into his hands.

"You aren't that tall, you snotty little shit!" He snapped but grunted as their captain put a hand over his face and pushed him back into his seat.

"Quit starting stuff if you don't want to be insulted. Your turn, open a gift and shut up."

After falling back into his chair with a huff, Tanaka gave Tsukishima a last scathing glare and then turned his attention to the box in his hands. Holding it up with curiosity, the shaved haired boy took in the perfectly wrapped gift and the large fluffy bow topping it.

"Man, this thing is wrapped so nice I almost feel bad opening it! Almost." He grinned, then began to shred the paper and tore the bow off with his teeth when he couldn't undo the knot.

"Easy, you don't know what's in there!" Suga chided, eyes wide as he watched the box get mauled, Ennoshita shaking his head with a laugh beside him.

"Anyone who knows Tanaka should know better than to get him something fragile."

Giving a reluctant laugh, the setter acquiesced.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Spitting the bow to the side, Tanaka settled the box in his lap with a face of anticipation and after throwing the lid over his shoulder, rustled around in the tissue paper before drawing out the item. With a sudden exclamation, the box in his lap fell to the floor as the wing spiker leaped to his feet and gripped his new beanie in both hands with eager excitement. Although the material was soft and black, a tiger mid roar was sewn onto the front of it.

"Sweet! This is way cooler than my other one! Was this you, bro?" Tanaka asked Nishinoya as he tugged the hat on and put his hands on his hips proudly to show it off.

Jumping to his feet to admire the roaring tiger with sparkling eyes, the libero shook his head.

"Not me, man! I wish I would have thought to buy a gift that cool!"

"Uh, actually- Er, I made it." Asahi sputtered quietly; his head ducked as he sheepishly scratched at his nose with a small smile.

"No way, you MADE this?!" Tanaka whirled around, yanking the hat off once more to look at it with renewed fascination.

Giving a small chortle, Asahi shrugged but nodded his head.

"Yeah, I used fleece on the inside to keep your head warm since well- uh… You shave your hair. I found that tiger patch in my Mom's sewing box and thought it fit you, so I added it to the front. I hope that's okay…"

"Hell yeah, this is great! Thanks, ace!" Tanaka beamed, slapping Asahi roughly on the back and yanking the beanie back on as he went to refill his cup.

It wasn't a common occurrence for the large third year to feel pride, but he did perk up in his seat at Tanaka's compliments, even if his back stung. Seeing the larger boy preen over his accomplishment, Daichi approached with another bag and this time handed it to the bun haired softie.

"Figures you'd be the one to take up sewing, that kind of thing really suits you." Daichi chuckled, quickly souring Asahi's elation as he accepted the little box and furrowed his brow at the captain.

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?! Tons of guys sew!" He demanded, cheeks red as he huffed and puffed.

"Why don't you name a few?" Suga laughed, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned his elbow on his knee and grinned coyly.

Sputtering, Asahi looked around as he struggled to come up with anything, but in the end slumped back in his chair and glowered at his classmates.

"I can't think of any right now, go ahead and laugh." He muttered, sulking as he stared at the box in his hands and listened to Daichi and Sugawara snickering between themselves.

As they did so Kageyama blinked and pointed at the gift in Asahi's hand, his expression bland.

"I drew your name Asahi-san, please open your gift."

Blinking surprised, the ace made a startled noise but then sat up and nodded his head at the young setter.

"O-Oh, right."

Besides the ink haired boy, Hinata shook his head and poked the other boy in the shoulder.

"You're not supposed to tell him you were the one who got his name!"

"What, why not?" Kageyama demanded, smacking Hinata's hand away and then taking a long drink from his punch before continuing. "How will he thank me if he doesn't know?"

Sighing at the lost cause Kageyama was, the decoy patted his friend on the knee and turned his attention back to their upperclassman as he lifted the lid of his gift.

"It's a good thing you're better at volleyball than you are at being human."

"Shut up, dumbass!"

He was about to grab the smaller boy by the front of the shirt and shake him, but then Asahi spoke up as he withdrew something from his gift box.

"It's… A little volleyball? Uh, thanks, Kageyama." He said and gave a humored little laugh.

Pointing at the gift once more, he shook his head as his brows dipped in a serious expression.

"It's a stress ball. Since you get nervous like Hinata all the time, I figured it would come in handy before games."

Eyes wide with surprise, Asahi rubbed the back of his neck as he squeezed the ball.

"Wow, that's actually really thoughtful, thanks."

"You're welcome. The accuracy of your spikes should improve if your palms are less sweaty, also it's pretty annoying to set for you when you're too nervous to jump with your full power." Kageyama stated, his expression remaining impassive.

Giving a choked noise, Asahi's head fell forward in dismay, the setter's words striking him like arrows to the back.

"R-Right…" He muttered, Hinata shaking his head at Kageyama as he turned to look at him.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

Frowning, Kageyama grabbed the front leg of Hinata's chair and yanked it up to dump the redhead onto the floor, before he proceeded to sip from his cup as if nothing happened.

"OUCH! What the heck Kageyama?! What if my cup was full?" He demanded, getting to his feet angrily and dusting himself off before huffing annoyed. As Hinata headed to get more punch, the other boy shrugged without even bothering to look at him.

"It wasn't."

Still chortling at Asahi's misfortune, Daichi stepped around the red-headed first year and delivered a small gift bag to Nishinoya who lit up like a Christmas tree and eagerly took the gift.

"Hell yeah, my turn! Let's see what we've got!"

Wasting no time, the libero's tongue jutted out of his mouth as he dug around in the tissue paper and retrieved what was hiding inside. Holding up a circular metal disk, Nishinoya examined the etched picture of a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth and tilted his head in fascination.

"Oooh… This is pretty sweet, but what is it?" He asked, looking around to see who his secret Santa was.

He didn't have to look long before Narita spoke up from a couple of chairs over, the quiet boy giving a patient smile.

"Open it up, there's a little latch on the front."

"Oh, it's from you, Narita? Right on." Turning the flat disk in his hand, he popped it open with ease and sucked in a breath as he realized what it was. "Oh man, this is badass! It's a mirror! I bet this will fit in my school pants and my jeans, nice!" He grinned with satisfaction, holding it up to check himself out and fixing a couple of stray hairs that had fallen out of place.

"Thanks!"

Chuckling at his teammate's excitement, Narita bit into a cookie and nodded his head with a soft chuckle.

"I thought you might like that, you're welcome."

"Alright… let's see who this red bag is for…" Daichi murmured, grabbing the next gift on the table, and checking the tag. His brows raised when he saw the name, and then he let out a laugh. "Oh, I guess this one is mine. Let's see what's inside."

Setting the bag back on the table, the captain tugged out some green tissue paper and set it aside so he could reach in and pull out his gift. Looking intrigued, he hummed curiously as he unfolded a black and orange athletic jacket, his mouth quickly falling open in a silent exclamation as he took in the embroidery on the back.

"Captain…" He murmured, running his fingers over the word, and then tracing the image of a crow with outstretched wings, beneath it.

Just as sheepish as Asahi, Yamaguchi spoke up as he hunched his shoulders nervously and smiled.

"Flip it over, your name and graduation year are on the front… I thought it would be a nice keepsake." He offered, watching as Daichi flipped it over and grinned like a fool.

Looking up to meet the first year's gaze, the brunette nodded his head and carefully folded the jacket to place it back in the bag with care.

"It's great, Tadashi, thanks a lot."

Pleasantly pleased at the captain's reaction to his gift, Yamaguchi gave a dopey laugh as his cheeks tinted red beneath his freckles and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Having pushed his gift to the side, the captain reached for the next present but furrowed his brow as he took in the ridiculous wrap job. Sliding it to him, he searched for a name and then gave a low noise before he shook his head. Going over the people who had already given gifts, Daichi sighed as he guessed what was inside, and picked up the object to walk it to the unlucky recipient.

"Uh, here you go Kageyama… Hopefully, it's not what it looks like." The captain muttered, preparing himself for what was likely to be a scene.

"Hm? What's it look like?" Kageyama asked, clueless as always.

"You're joking, right?" Tanaka asked, staring incredulously as the other players looked over what appeared to be a foot-long wooden handle sticking out of a box that had been crudely wrapped. To anyone looking at it, what was inside was obvious, but the ink haired setter just raised a brow in confusion and shrugged before beginning to unwrap it.

"Whatever…" He muttered, tearing off the paper, and then opening the box to reveal…

"A freaking toilet plunger?" He asked hotly, his face heating up in embarrassment before he turned to Hinata who was tittering beside him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"This was your gift, wasn't it?! I'm going to kick your ass!" Kageyama roared with venom, shaking the poor redhead vigorously as he yelled back and denied the accusation.

"IT WASN'T ME, STUPID, I HAD YAMAGUCHI! Stop it!"

Prying the fingers off his shirt, Hinata scrambled to his feet and dove to hide behind Tanaka as the shaved-headed boy laughed uncontrollably. Narrowing his eyes at the still fuming setter, the decoy pointed across the circle and remained safely behind his upperclassman.

"It was probably Tsukishima, look at him!"

Sure enough, Kageyama looked to the blond boy a couple of chairs over and found he was laughing so hard, he'd bent over to catch his breath. Yamaguchi beside him sighed but couldn't help his slight smirk as he shook his head at his friend.

"Tsukki… You didn't…"

Growling with eyes that could melt a glacier, Kageyama gripped the cleaning utensil tight in his fist and then chucked it at the middle blocker who knocked it away before it could nail him in the head. Finally managing to speak, Tsukishima wiped a tear from his eye and smirked condescendingly.

"What's wrong, King? I thought you could use it to fix your shitty attitude."

Giving Tsukishima the middle finger as his lip raised in a snarl, Kageyama downed the rest of his drink before sitting back in his chair aggressively and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked straight forward as he refused to acknowledge anything else and ignored everyone's stifled snickering. When it finally seemed safe enough to sit back down, Hinata went to his chair with a pointed glare at his teammate.

"I'll take an apology now." He complained, taking another sip from his cup as Kageyama denied even looking at him.

"Shut up, Dumbass."

Slumping in his seat, Hinata donned a scowl and stuck his tongue out, how was it fair that he was the one to be abused, and he hadn't done anything to deserve it? It was a tough job being the outlet for the irritable setter's aggression, but it didn't go unnoticed as Daichi appeared with a large gift bag and a big smile.

"Here, Hinata, it's your turn."

Cheering up immediately, the first year's eyes glistened with excitement and he jumped up in his seat quickly to set his cup on the floor.

"Ohhh! The big one is for me?!" Accepting the bag and placing it at his feet so he could reach inside, Hinata made quick work of yanking all the white tissue paper out and then quirked an eyebrow as he grabbed ahold of a large circular container and hefted it out.

"Uh… This is… What is this?" The redhead asked, turning it around so he could read the label, but still looking confused.

"TopFit… Whey powder? Thanks…" He said, trying to be grateful, but coming off a bit disappointed and still clueless as to what he'd received.

Placing his hands on his hips, Daichi looked quite proud as he explained.

"It's protein powder you can add to things to help build muscle, improve performance, and recover faster. I make a shake every morning with my breakfast, but I got you the flavorless kind so you can add it to anything you'd like." He told him happily.

"Is he actually an old man?" Suga asked behind his hand, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi chuckling as the captain shot his setter a dull glare.

"This will give me more muscles? Oh, oh, do you think it'll make me taller too? That would be amazing!" Hinata yelled enthused, gripping the sides of the container and grinning at it with renewed excitement.

Daichi laughed as he walked back to the gift table but replied honestly.

"I don't know about that, but it's worth a try."

Hugging the powder to his chest, the middle blocker beamed at his superior and nodded his head eagerly.

"I'll add it to everything I eat and drink, thanks, Captain!"

"Easy," Daichi said as he picked up the next gift. "Follow the directions so you don't make yourself sick." He advised with an almost sleepy smile.

"Yes, sir!"

Unbeknownst to everyone, the group of boys was gradually growing clumsy with their movements, their voices getting louder despite the fact they sat right beside each other, their cheeks beginning to glow a soft rosy tint beneath the Christmas lights. The gymnasium appeared warmer than usual as they sat in a circle trading gifts, but they didn't think about it too much as they teased one another with lazy shoves, the occasional burp echoing as someone finished off their cup of punch.

Giving a big yawn as he remained smiling with heavy lids, Daichi picked up one of the remaining gifts and peeked at the name tag before heading back to his teammates and offering it to the light haired second year.

"Here, Kinoshita, this one's yours."

The wing spiker gave a happy smile as he accepted the small box wrapped in shiny red paper, holding it up to his ear and giving it a light shake to try and guess its contents.

"Something is rattling around in there, I wonder what it is…" He said, placing the gift on his lap and then beginning to tear off the wrapping paper. As soon as most of the paper fell away, Kinoshita gave a perplexed expression and then began laughing as he tugged the package free.

"Ennoshita, is this from you? Where did you even find Pickled Ginger cookies? This sounds disgusting!" He laughed loudly, watching as the dark-haired boy threw his hands up in mock offense.

"You were going on and on about how it was so much better than pickled sea pineapple, I figured you'd enjoy those. You're not going to waste a gift, are you?"

"Of course not, I'll share them with everyone here." He snickered in return, tearing open the package and then proceeding to try and force them on the boys around him who laughed and pushed his hand away.

Back at the gift table once again, the captain grinned as he declined a cookie and reached around to hand a giggling Narita the next present. Sobering up slightly as he accepted the small gift, the mild-mannered player sat up and curiously dug around to see what was inside. After digging through crinkly tissue paper, his wide brown eyes widened, and he looked to his friend beside him.

"This was you, right, Kinoshita? I can't believe you remembered I wanted this." He said awed, turning the box containing a new scent of cologne around and then smiling wide at the other teen.

Grinning back, he gave a thumbs up and nodded.

"Is that the right one? I know you said you really wanted something new since you were low, I was hoping I remembered the scent correctly."

Nodding enthusiastically, Narita tucked the cologne safely back in its bag and held his hand out for a fist bump that Kinoshita returned.

"You got it, thanks."

Stretching his arms high into the air and popping the joints in his shoulders, Daichi let out another yawn as he dropped them to his sides once more and took a sip from his cup. With his free hand moving to his hip, he looked his teammates over and gave a mellow grin.

"That's all the gifts, time to move on to-"

"Wait, no it isn't, where's my gift?" Sugawara complained, his usually fair cheeks particularly flushed and posture slumped as he leaned his forearm on his knee and scrutinized Daichi. "We had an even number, someone had to get me." He insisted as the captain shrugged his shoulders and smirked at the silver-haired setter, shaking his head.

"Maybe roughing up your teammates got you kicked off the nice list and Santa thought you didn't deserve a gift." The brunette mused, turning back to the gift table, and picking up the last small gift bag that sat hiding behind his.

"That's how I show my encouragement, he wouldn't punish me for being a great vice-captain. Hand over my present before I give him a reason to put me on the naughty list."

Leaning away from Sugawara as he slouched in his own seat and gave a low chuckle, Asahi took a sip from his cup and turned his gaze to their captain.

"You better give it to him, he can be scarier than you."

"I was just kidding, you don't need to threaten me." Daichi retorted with a grin still in place, dropping the bag into Suga's waiting grasp and then backing away with his hands in the air.

"Wise choice." Sugawara praised, drinking the remaining punch in his cup, and then setting it on the floor to begin digging through his gift bag.

Pushing aside what was probably an entire package of tissue paper stuffed into one small glittering bag, Sugawara's brow furrowed over his hazy eyes, and when he finally gripped the gift and pulled it out, holding it up with a thumb and forefinger as stared at it offended.

"What the hell, is this woman's underwear?" He demanded; his nostrils flared as he took in the skimpy light blue fabric which could indeed be mistaken for female undergarments and scowled.

Bursting into laughter, Daichi snorted loudly and bent over to clutch at his knees as tears sprang to his eyes and he fought to not fall over. Huffing at the other upperclassman, Suga then turned his unfocused icy glare on the rest of his teammates and looked around.

"Who's left, who got me this?"

"Suga, you've got it all wrong, man!" Tanaka said boldly, smiling proudly as he jumped to his feet and pointed at the garment.

"It's a speedo, you know, a swimsuit!"

Eyes still narrowed incredulous, the silver-haired setter continued to hold the suit with two fingers and blinked slowly before yelling over the rest of the team's laughter.

"Who buys another guy something like this, I don't want a skintight swimsuit from you!" Suga yelled, stuffing the suit into the bag, and dropping it on the floor between his feet to cross his arms over his chest, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Honestly, how stupid are you?!"

Frowning at the insult, Tanaka shoved his hands into his pockets and nudged his head toward Noya a couple chairs down.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it, Noya got me a black one over the summer and I thought it was badass! We both have one so we can show off to the babes at the beach, sorry for thinking you'd want to join!" The second-year retorted, crossing his arms as well and flopping back in his chair with a pout."

"What- You've got to be kidding me, you're not going to make me feel bad for this. This is a weird gift, and I don't want to wear matching speedos on the beach with you two, I'd go naked before I put that on." Suga grumbled, rubbing his temples as he gave Asahi the side-eye for stifling snickers beside him.

"Oh, man," Daichi said, straightening with difficulty as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and tried to stop laughing long enough to address his team.

"Alright, okay… Okay, for real this time. That was all the gifts for Secret Santa, so help yourselves to the rest of the food and drinks. There are cards if anyone feels like playing, otherwise enjoy the party however you want." He managed, then held his cup up for a toast. "To a good year for Karasuno and all its teams, especially the Boys' Volleyball Club! Let's make it to nationals, then take home the title!"

Getting to their feet and losing most of the irritation they might have had for receiving bogus gifts, the players held their cups in the air as well and joined in loudly.

"Cheers!"

Time passed quickly as the teenage boys did well to scarf down cheese balls, chips, sweets, and most importantly… Punch. Cup after cup was poured and without realizing it the first cooler was quickly emptied, and then within the hour, the second was already down to half. In any other case, it wouldn't matter how much punch everyone drank, but something peculiar was happening as the coolers emptied. Speech was beginning to slur while everyone's eyes grew unfocused, and a warm glow fell over the teens as they stumbled about the gymnasium. While some of the players like Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita sat on folding chairs laughing and bumping shoulders with one another, others leaned heavily on the walls or tables as they talked loudly and got up to antics that went beyond their usual chaos. No one was aware of the change in their usual behavior, but there was certainly something unusual at play.

"Tanaka! You ready, man? I'm gonna fly for real!" Nishinoya called from the second floor, swaying back and forth as he propped his hands on his hips and leaned over the railing to shout.

The shaved haired boy had intended to be a supportive audience, but overhearing Tsukishima muttering 'baldy', to Yamaguchi as they sat leaned up against the wall together, stomped a weaving and unsteady path over to them to demand a fight.

"Hang on, bro, I'm gonna kick this scrawny dick into *hiccup* next week! Come on, put um up!" Tanaka demanded, stumbling where he stood with raised fists.

Tsukishima found this amusing and continued to snicker, leaning heavily into Yamaguchi's shoulder as his laughter shook his frame, the green-haired teen beside him looking giddy to receive so much of the blond's attention.

"He's got such a dumb face, like a monkey- No, no, a balding chimpanzee." Tsukishima blurted, his laughter getting louder as he clutched at his stomach and practically fell into Yamaguchi's lap, the shorter boy also getting louder as his friend slouched into him, trying to keep him upright as laughs bubbled out of him.

"Tsukki, you're heavy!"

Just as Tanaka was about to curb stomp the middle blocker, Asahi barreled clumsily past him and knocked the already unsteady second year to the ground, his attention drawn to the balcony as he called out to the libero.

"Nishi, what are you doing?! You can't jump from there, you- WAH!"

Covering his head, Asahi let out a pained grunt as the five-foot-two boy fell from the railing and landed on top of him. Crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs and groans, the poor ace splayed on the wooden floor as his friend began to laugh, his elbow digging into Asahi's throat, a knee bruising his ribs.

"Asahi, you ruined my landing!"

The ace pushed the elbow from his windpipe so he could answer, but Nishinoya's infectious, if slightly obnoxious, cackles had him chortling as well.

"Ruined? Were you trying to break all the bones in your body?!"

"No way, I was going to- WOOSH, ROOOOLLING THUNDER! It was gonna be sick, now I gotta go again!"

With wide eyes, Asahi scrambled to grab onto the short player as he attempted to climb off him, hugging him around the hips with one arm and grabbing the back collar of his shirt as they lay on the floor.

"No, no, no you're not! Stay on the ground where you belong!"

Wiggling like a cat caught in the grip of a toddler, the Libero roared and kicked as he laughed maniacally.

"You don't want me to be taller than you, I'm gonna fly! Let goooooo!"

Asahi's hair fell out of its band as he tried to control his chuckling, easily tugging the smaller teen back and then wrestling them into a sitting position with Noya between his legs and hugged against his chest. Unwilling to give up, Noya continued to grin as he fought his restraints, attempting to throw his head back into the ace's, but too uncoordinated and short to manage it.

"Damn you!"

Unbothered by the fiery libero's flailing, Asahi gave a happy smile.

"Why don't we settle down, isn't this nice?" The gentle giant asked, his face cloudy and blissful as he hugged Noya a little tighter and even slouched to rest his chin on the loud boy's head. "We can sit like this and watch the party, that's plenty exciting."

With the weight of the older teen's head settling on his, Nishinoya did seem to mellow, a slow smile melting over his features as he relaxed into Asahi's chest.

"You're so boring, what's fun about sitting on the floor and doing nothing?"

The question was a jab, but it was said with affection rather than malice. It made Asahi's chest rumble lightly against his back as he laughed, the ace loosening his grip as he leaned on the libero.

"Plenty, watch this…" He murmured, lifting his head slightly to search out his fellow third years as they laughed loudly a little ways away, the captains hanging onto each other as it seemed they were having trouble keeping upright. Giving a sleepy snicker, his eyes slid lazily the other direction and landed on the shaved haired second year he'd knocked down, hardly noticing he hadn't bothered to get back up and sat yawning on the floor.

"Hey, Tanaka… I forgot, what were you going to do when Kiyoko got here?"

Perking up from his dozing slump, the spiker looked around for a second, confused where the voice came from and then grinning dopey when he realized it was Asahi behind him. Blinking a few times to clear his double vision, Tanaka pointed in the direction of the other third years and replied mostly coherent.

"Mistletoe! Gonna get my goddess to walk under the basketball hoops and- AH! Th-The mistletoe- GUYS, SUGA, DAICHI!" He suddenly bellowed, in danger of tumbling back as he laughed raucously and continued to point.

Hearing their names called, the duo looked to their underclassman confused as they hung off each other's shoulders, swaying with unfocused eyes as the other second years turned in their seats to see what the commotion was. Hiking a brow up, Ennoshita smirked at Tanaka.

"What are you yelling about, Baldy?"

"Shut up, I'm not bald! But who cares, Daichi and Suga gotta kiss, someone get a video of it!" He cried, beginning to laugh as the two seniors looked between each other confused, but didn't bother separating as they turned back to the nonsensical second year.

"Why the heck would we- hic- Do that?" Daichi inquired, lurching forward slightly as his hiccup unbalanced him and only keeping his footing thanks to the equally wobbly vice-captain.

'oohing' with scandalized tones and snickering at their captain's obliviousness, Kinoshita pointed to the basketball hoop the two of them stood beneath and offered an explanation.

"You stepped under the mistletoe, you have to kiss! It's bad luck if you don't."

Faces scrunching up in displeasure, the two raised their fuzzy gazes to the net above them and then shook their heads in denial as they turned their unfocused eyes on each other.

"Not gonna happen, I don't believe in bad luck." Daichi retorted, turning back to his underclassmen with a grin.

"Yeah, nice try." Sugawara added, sticking his tongue out and leaning forward to blow a sloppy raspberry in their direction.

Slapping his hands on the floor, Tanaka scowled at the duo so hard he almost tipped over but balled his hands into fists and yelled from his place on the ground.

"No way, you have to! You're gonna risk us going to nationals? After everything we've been through, you're gonna curse us?!"

Daichi and Sugawara faltered at that, smirks shifting to grimaces as their foggy brains tried to comprehend this information and turning to one another with wary concern. Snickering softly, Asahi nudged Noya with his chin and sunk so his head rested on the libero's shoulder.

"See?... Fun." He chuckled, proud of himself as Nishinoya laughed deviously and gave the unsure captains another push.

"You guys are gonna curse us?! I thought you wanted to win, what the hell?" He barked as he sagged forward in Asahi's grip, jabbing a finger at the two as they flinched at his tone. Their eyes were on loop, drawing up to the mistletoe, their teammates, and then back to each other, the process continuing until Sugawara eventually pursed his lips in an agitated pout and grabbed a fistful of the red Santa jacket Daichi wore and yanking him forward.

"I'm not missing a chance at nationals because of a stupid mistletoe, let's do it!"

Nodding his head with a faded focus, the captain grabbed the front of Sugawara's light blue hoodie and stumbled a little as he tugged him closer.

"Alright, yeah, nothing is gonna get in our way." The brunette agreed, all the second years cheering and whistling in the background, Tanaka digging his phone out of his jeans and clumsily pointing the camera at them as he hit record.

"Make it a good one, you gotta mean it or it won't count." Ennoshita warned loudly, leaning his arm on the back of his chair to watch the chaos unfold.

Nodding with a distant determination, they curled fingers tighter into the fabric of each other's shirts, and then Daichi plowed forward to press his lips to Sugawara's. Not wanting to let the captain take control, the silver-haired teen leaned into the kiss and pulled Daichi against him even tighter. Whooping and cheering wildly, the rowdy bunch hooted and whistled bemused encouragement, hardly able to believe their eyes as the two-third years fell for their taunts and tilted their heads at an angle to deepen the kiss. Although neither had much experience, the punch offered a stupor that dulled any shyness and a granted confidence.

Releasing the festive jacket, Sugawara threw his arms around his captain's neck and enthusiastically licked along his bottom lip, surprised as those lips parted and he tasted Daichi's warm breath. One hand moved to press against the small of Suga's back and Daichi took advantage of his friend's slight gasp to command the lead again. Using his free hand, he took the vice-captain's chin and tugged it down to allow him to further deepen the kiss, his tongue gliding along with Suga's and drawing a low breathless moan from the setter.

The kiss would have probably stretched on even longer, but a flash of orange appeared and collided with the duo. Losing their already tedious balance, Daichi and Sugawara fell to the floor with Hinata landing on top of them. With the trance broken, the third years stared at each other blankly for a moment, and then broke into a fit of laughter, arms and legs tangled as the red-haired first year climbed off them and lurched to his feet.

"KAGEYAMAAA, that was too far! The net, it's gotta be- Woah-" Hinata stumbled over his own feet as he attempted to get to the ink haired setter, but somehow managed to stay upright and continue his lecture. "Gotta be… Closer to the net, like right there."

The decoy pointed to a general spot in the air above the net, but it didn't seem as though Kageyama was listening, or rather… He wasn't quite absorbing… Anything. Shoulders hanging as if he didn't recall how to support them, the setter stared unfocused at the pole of the net and blinked heavy-lidded eyes as if he were in slow motion.

"Crappyamaaa, are you listening to me? Heeey!" Hinata whined, grabbing ahold of the sleeve of the taller teen and shaking his arm to get his attention.

The action seemed to do nothing to rouse Kageyama, and instead of shouting at the redhead or knocking his hands away as he usually would, he opened his mouth and gave a large yawn that brought tears to the corners of his eyes. Hinata grumbled gibberish as he gave his teammate a bleary glare, deciding to give up and instead looking for his cup of punch. Turning in a confused circle, the first year didn't even notice as he kicked it over, and it spread in a red puddle beneath his feet.

Unnoticed by any of the players who still laughed loudly or slumped over on the floor, one of the metal gym doors creaked open quietly, Kiyoko and Yachi stepping inside. Dressed up in matching red and white Santa dresses with white stockings and black boots, the girls giggled to each other as they stopped to remove their jackets, and brushed snowflakes away that had settled in their hair and on their shoulders.

"Sorry we're late, we ran behind while getting ready." Kiyoko giggled, smiling at a giddy Yachi whose eyes glittered with sparkly white eye shadow, her lashes long and defined to match the older girl's.

Expecting to be bombarded by at least one of the overzealous guys on the team, the dark-haired girl paused as their presence seemed to go unnoticed, a thin brow pulling up with curiosity, she looked around. It was then that the two realized something was off, and they gave each other significant glances before turning to look over the bizarre scene of multiple boys sprawled on the floor, while others practically yelled to each other despite sitting so close they kept bumping into one another. Against the wall, Tsukishima was outright sleeping and draped across Yamaguchi's lap, the green-haired first year slumped against the wall, his head lolled to his shoulder as a steady stream of drool dripped from his chin. Still, by the net, Kageyama remained in a staring contest with the pole, his head bobbing forward as he nodded with sleep, occasionally knocking against it, but completely unfazed. Laying on the floor at the setter's feet, Hinata had slipped in his punch but decided it was too much effort to get up and was quickly falling asleep in the puddle.

Hands flying up to cover her mouth, Yachi's eyes flitted about the room and grew wide with concern.

"Are they sick?! Did someone poison them?! Wh-what happened?!" She cried terror-struck eyes turning to Kiyoko who was also trying to understand.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." She said with a sigh, not even bothering to take off her boots as she crossed the gym and approached the two boys who were supposed to be in charge… But were currently laying on the floor.

"Daichi-kun, Sugawara-kun… What are you doing?" She asked, pushing her glasses up as she stared down at the two, her face pinching in disturbed confusion as she wondered why the silver-haired teen was draped across the captain's chest, their legs tangled as they mumbled nothing that seemed to make sense. Crouching down, Kiyoko attempted to better hear what the brunette was saying.

"Not cursed… National… Bad luck… Nope." Daichi sighed, his hand falling over his eyes as the other flopped onto his teammate's back.

Shaking her head confused, she gave her attention to Suga, only to grow even more confused as he mumbled "Daichi… smells like… A lumberjack."

"A… Did he say a lumberjack? What does that mean?" Yachi inquired, her brows pulled together in worry as she crouched beside the other manager.

Getting back to her feet, Kiyoko looked around once more.

"It means these two aren't going to be any help… Hmm… Wait a second."

Eyes landing on the shaved haired boy who sat bobbing on the floor, she spun around and marched across the gym to kneel in front of the second year, slapping him on the cheek a couple of times.

"Tanaka, wake up. What's going on, why is everyone behaving strangely? Tanaka."

Blinking blearily as he struggled to open his eyes, he peered up at her as if she were a cool oasis in the desert, and gave a reverent smile.

"Kiyoko, you're so beautiful… An angel." He murmured, a hand reaching up to try and touch her face, but she caught it and pushed it back into his lap.

"Focus. What is going on, can you tell me?" She asked, her eyes boring into his as she tried to glean something useful out of him.

Wanting to please her, he looked around then back at her with a sleepy smile.

"It's a Christmas party, you're invited." He assured, but Kiyoko shook her head agitated, letting out a sigh as she looked up just in time to see Asahi and Noya slowly melt to the floor, the smaller boy already snoring as he used the ace for a pillow.

Frustrated, she shook Tanaka's shoulder as he began to fall asleep again, her patience waning.

"Wake up, why are you acting like this? What's wrong with everyone, it's like you're all-…"

Eyes going wide suddenly, Kiyoko blinked with a revelation, her stare darting to the red cup beside Tanaka. Snatching it up, she brought it to her nose to smell, and then hesitantly brought it to her lips for a sip. Taking in a small gasp, she lowered the cup and looked around the gym with understanding.

"Drunk." She said, finishing her sentence as the blond girl cocked her head to the side.

"Um… What was that?"

"Drunk, they're all drunk." She repeated.

Yachi gave a soft exclamation and covered her mouth in shock, her eyes seeing the room in a new light and then looking back at Kiyoko.

"But- but they're too young to drink, won't they all get in trouble? How did they get alcohol?!"

Humming to herself as she surveyed the situation, Kiyoko frowned in contemplation.

"I have no idea… But I don't believe Daichi would ever knowingly let the team drink, especially on school property. Perhaps, Sugawara… No, even he wouldn't do something this stupid."

She looked around the gym slowly, her gaze resting on each of the boys as she did so and then her eyes narrowed as they landed on Nishinoya. Her lips pressed into a tight line then, her loaded grimace sliding back to the dozing wing spiker in front of her. Without looking away, she sighed as she spoke to the younger manager.

"Yachi, do you recall who was designated to bring the drinks? It was Tanaka and Nishinoya… Wasn't it?"

Index finger touching her chin in thought, the blond was quiet but then nodded quickly.

"Yes, Daichi-san wouldn't let them have any other task, he mentioned something about, Uh…Fireworks?" She offered innocently.

"Firecrackers." Kiyoko corrected, shaking her head as she jostled the second year once again.

"Tanaka did you and Noya spike the punch? What is in this cup, wake up."

Squinting eyes that threatened to fall shut at any moment, the teen tried to process what she was saying, but shook his head in befuddlement.

"No spiking drills, it's a party." He told her, patting her on the shoulder as his head drooped forward.

Huffing, Kiyoko grabbed his face between her two hands and turned it up so that he would look at her, their noses only a few inches apart.

"No, the punch. Tell me where you got the punch."

The breath on his face roused him slightly, and as his face grew even rosier his eyes cleared a bit."

"Uh… Nee-san… And uh… um…"

"And?" Kiyoko prompted.

"Uh, Noya's Grandpa. Noya and me wanted the best drinks ever… Wanted to show Daichi-san we can be trusted so we asked Nee-san, said she knew the best punch... She bought it but…" He whispered this part, although it was hardly a whisper. "Tasted kinda funny, I don't think it's the best." He admitted, face falling forward once more as she released him."

Pushing to her feet and finally allowing Tanaka to drift like the rest, Kiyoko took out her phone and began tapping the screen as she passed Yachi. Jumping to her feet as well, the first year hurried after the other girl.

"I should have known those two were responsible, I told Daichi not to give them a task, but he insisted. I don't know who's more at fault." She muttered, lifting the phone to her ear, and letting out a sigh as it began to ring.

Tilting her head to the side as she clutched her hands to her chest, Yachi stopped beside Kiyoko as she waited for someone to pick up.

"I don't think Noya-san and Tanaka-san meant any harm… It sounds like they didn't know there was alcohol in the punch." She said, wringing her hands and peeking over her shoulder at the group of incoherent players. "Who are you calling?" She asked quietly.

At that moment, the person on the other end of the phone picked up and the older girl held up a finger.

"Hello, Takeda speaking."

"Hello, Sensei. I'm sorry for disturbing your evening, how far do you live far from the school?"

***

BANG!

The doors to the gymnasium slammed open as a figure crusted in snow came hurdling through, eyelashes frozen, and an icy drip clinging to the tip of his nose.

"I'm here, I'm here! Where is everyone, are they all okay?! Should I call an ambulance?!" Takeda yelled in a panic, panting as the doors fell shut behind him.

Standing to the side of the entrance, Ukai crossed his arms and shook his head.

"They're drunk, Specs, not dying. Calm down before I have to call one for you."

Knocking the snow from his hair and slipping his glasses off to clear the fog away, Takeda blinked wildly as he looked around the gymnasium.

"How on earth did this happen? Sawamura-Kun is usually so responsible, I'm incredibly shocked." He murmured, disappointment coloring his tone.

"Why don't you ask her." Ukai grumbled, his nostrils flaring as he shot a pointed glare at Tanaka Saeko.

"I had to put pants on to come here, you know. Why are my players drunker than I am on a Friday night?" He demanded.

The outspoken woman leaned on one leg as she challenged the coach with her own glare.

"Hey, don't blame me, I thought Ryu was hanging out with his little buddies at home. I had no idea he was feeding the stuff to the entire volleyball team." She shrugged.

"They're underage! They shouldn't be drinking anywhere! What would possess you to buy them alcohol?!" Takeda cried; his fists balled up at his sides as he stared at the young woman incredulously.

"They said they wanted the good stuff, I thought they meant booze. Starting to think they really did just want punch…" Saeko contemplated, rubbing her chin in thought, but then giving a pout.

"But either way, why am I the only one getting yelled at? Yu's crazy old grandpa gave them booze too, why isn't he getting lectured?"

"That bastard hung up on us. Said he wasn't responsible for what his grandson and his friends did with whatever alcohol he may or may not have given them. He's taking shots of sake at the bar, while we get to scrape a bunch of amateurs off the ground." Ukai complained.

"Excuse me." Kiyoko interrupted, a fretting Yachi standing just behind her as she inserted herself into the conversation.

"I'd like to go home soon if possible, should we call everyone's parents?"

Grimacing, Ukai rubbed the back of his head and groaned at the thought of having to explain to each of his player's parents how they had been permitted to get drunk, even if it wasn't technically on his watch. Glancing at the other two, he saw they didn't seem thrilled with the idea either. They were quiet for a solid minute, but then Saeko placed a hand on her hip as an idea came to mind.

"Why don't we let the dweebs sleep it off here? Call their parents and tell them it's a team bonding night or something, they'll survive a sleep on the floor." She grinned.

He wasn't enthralled by the idea, but he didn't have anything better in mind. Letting out a sigh, Ukai looked toward the doors.

"I have a trunk full of blankets, they were meant for the store, but I don't suppose it would kill me to loan them to these morons. What do you think, Sensei?"

Takeda was clearly conflicted, but a night spent calling parents to explain such a tedious situation was definitely… Unwanted. In the end, the dark-haired teacher decided against ratting his students out, and a plan was formed for him to call parents to let them know the team was staying the night, as the others fetched the blankets and went about covering the players.

It didn't take long for them to make their way to each of the boys laying across the gymnasium floor, but as Ukai walked around, he shook his head at the positions he found his players in. Deadpanning, he narrowed his eyes as he noted Sugawara creating a large wet spot on his captain's shoulder, the two had various limbs thrown over one another and he found it hard to believe they were comfortable. Arching a brow so high it was in danger of flying off his forehead, his eyes shot open again when he saw Tsukishima draped across Yamaguchi's lap, and snoring lightly. Tossing a blanket over each pair as he walked by, the coach was the least surprised to see the loud Libero stretched out and using Asahi's side as a pillow, the ace curled up with his head piled on his arm.

When all was said and done, Takeda and Ukai decided to stay the night in the gym with the sleeping boys and walked the girls to the door to say their goodbyes. Saeko would drop the younger two off so they didn't have to walk in the snow, and Takeda thanked her despite Ukai muttering 'It was the least she could do'. With a long uncomfortable night ahead of them, they locked the doors after the three left, and went to make themselves comfortable on the floor.

***

Morning light had just begun to brighten the room, when the shrill sound of a whistle blew in the Karasuno gymnasium, the echo startling the sleeping teenagers awake and making them look around confused and moaning.

"Was that really necessary..." Takeda inquired, unplugging his ears as he yawned largely, and let his sleepy gaze fall on the scowling blond.

"You're damn right it was, I had to sleep here because of them, if I have to suffer, so do they." He barked, clapping his hands, and beginning to walk around and kick the boys who tried to go back to sleep.

"Get your asses up, rise and shine!"

A few feet away and still laying beneath the net, Hinata was having trouble sitting up as his hair had been glued to the floor from sleeping in a puddle of punch. He cried out as Kageyama unceremoniously yanked him up by his arm.

"YeEEeOuCH! Bakageyama, you ripped my hair out!" He cried angrily, rubbing the back of his head with tears beading in the corners of his eyes as the black-haired setter rolled his.

"Shut up, you're fine." He muttered, leaving him to his complaints as he folded up the blanket he'd found himself covered with.

Groaning a low noise, Daichi sat up and pressed a hand to his forehead with a pained expression, his left eye squeezing shut as Sugawara sat up beside him and mimicked his groan.

"What happened… I feel like I was hit by a truck…" He moaned, then squinted up at the man stalking around the gym.

"Coach?... Why are we all here? Uhh… And why does my head hurt so bad?"

Stopping in front of the brunette, he put his hands on his hips as he answered.

"Congrats, you've got your first hangover, kid, I'm sure it won't be your last. Your little Christmas party had spiked punch and you all passed out here last night. Shimizu called and Takeda had to inform all your parents you would be home in the morning. Alright, everyone get up and get this place cleaned, my back is stiff and I want go home and pretend I didn't just spend the night babysitting my sloppy drunk players.

Eyes growing wide as his hand fell from his face, the captain let out a growl and staggered to his feet unsteadily.

"Tanaka, Noya!" He bellowed, the two second years cringing and covering their ears as their enraged upperclassman sought them out.

"You- I'm going to- WHEN MY HEAD STOPS HURTING, I'M GONNA-"

"Daichi put a sock in it! Your yelling is making my headache worse!" Sugawara moaned, clutching his skull in his hands, and squeezing his eyes shut as his head spun.

"You're not any quieter, Suga…" Asahi muttered tiredly, the silver-haired setter creaking open an eye enough to glare at the ace across from him.

"Don't get mad at us, we didn't know!" Noya said defensively, rubbing his forehead as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah, Nee-san is the one who bought it, I didn't know it was spiked!" Tanaka groaned, pulling his phone out to check the time, and then freezing petrified at what he saw when he unlocked it.

Gulping, all the blood drained from the shaved-headed teen as he realized he was going to die at the tender age of 17. Behind him, Ennoshita sighed as he climbed to his feet, but looked over Tanaka's shoulder as he caught a glimpse of movement on his screen. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he leaned in a little closer before his eyes widened as far as they would go.

"What is… Is that- You… You're dead…" The dark hair boy muttered, shaking his head appalled, and backing away with his hands up as the wing spiker looked to him begging for help.

Glancing up at the two captains momentarily, Ennoshita quickly dismissed himself and went to usher the other seconds years to hurry and clean up.

"Tell me when the funeral is." He called over his shoulder, hurrying away as Sugawara and Daichi exchanged glances before turning to him.

"What is he talking about?" The captain demanded, his hand returning to his head as he cringed from his pounding headache. "You've got three seconds to tell me, I'm not in the mood to guess."

Swallowing thickly, Tanaka looked down at his phone, and then back at Daichi before he got to his feet and accepted his fate. Crossing the short distance, he gripped his phone with white knuckles that trembled as he tried to explain.

"Well- Uh… It seems- Uh… My drunk self… May have…Er-" Taking in a deep breath, he quickly turned the phone around and cringed as he muttered the rest in a rush. _"Thought it was a good idea to post a video of you and Suga making out, on my Instagram."_

Stunned into a deadly silence, Daichi and Sugawara stared horrified at the video playing on Tanaka's phone, the setter's arms thrown around the captain's neck, and the two of them locked in a heated kiss. At first, their faces flushed, but then they began to pale the longer they watched.

"How many people… Oh- Oh, God." Suga murmured, his hand jumping to cover his mouth as he noted the 210 likes followed by 42 comments, the top one from _The_Kuroo_Tetsuro_ and reading; _"Damn, Karasuno! I guess penalty laps aren't the only thing you're good at! ;)"_

Taking a step back as his stomach flipped, Sugawara spoke to Daichi, but couldn't take his eyes off the phone screen.

"Please don't take this as a reaction to watching us make out… But… I think I'm going to be sick." He said, face going green as he turned on his heel, and rushed to make it out of the gym before he gave them an even bigger mess to clean.

Slapping a hand to his own mouth as nausea overcame him, Daichi followed after his vice and barely missed him as he stumbled through the metal doors and doubled over to throw up punch beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Be proud of me guys, I finally managed to do a one-shot and not turn it into 20 chapters XD That being said... It's still rather long LMFAO I have to thank my two best friends for helping me brainstorm this story, it started as a hypothetical in our group chat and became too good of an idea not to actually write out! I intended to post it before the end of the holidays... But well, that's life for you LMAO Hopefully you had as much fun reading as I did writing it, never wrote a kissing scene before so I hope it isn't too cringy! XD


End file.
